memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Krenim science vessel
The Krenim science vessel was a Krenim starship class, a tier 6 science vessel in service to the Krenim Imperium in the 25th century. Following the attempted genocide of the Krenim people at the hands of the Vaadwaur Supremacy, it became part of the multi-species Krenim Coalition fleet. The Krenim science vessel was armed with temporal weaponry and systems. The Krenim Science Vessel bridged the gap between the Krenim warship and the science dreadnought. Compared to science vessels of the Alpha Quadrant Alliance it was large and less maneuverable. It did, however, boast a sturdier hull and powerful shield emitters. (STO website: Krenim Ship Stats) History and specifications Design The Krenim science vessel consisted of components from three Krenim Coalition starships. The cylindrical engineering hull and the conical yet elongated nose section were based on the Krenim patrol ship. Components like the pods on the nose section and the three warp nacelles were inspired by the Krenim warship, which also supplied the separation of the engineering and command sections. The forward momentum conditioners were lifted from the larger dreadnought. The brown hull color matched those of the patrol and warships. (STO website: Krenim Ship Stats) Livery In the 25th century, the design of the Krenim science vessel allowed its commanding officer to choose from different designs of livery, which could be modified further at starbases. These options were designated Krenim Type 1 and 2. In addition to the standard aztecing, patterns Krenim A, B and C were available. ( ) Furthermore, the installation of deflector shields from specific factions modified the hull appearance, including shields from the Reman Resistance, the Breen Confederacy and the Dominion. ( |Cold Storage|Boldly They Rode}}) File:Krenim SV Type 1.jpg|Krenim Type 1 File:Krenim SV Type 2.jpg|Krenim Type 2 Weapons and systems In the 2410s decade, the science vessel featured three forward and rear facing weapon slots, respectively. The standard equipment included blue standard energy weapon beam arrays and chroniton torpedo launchers. As a science vessel, this ship could not carry cannons. Additional systems included the improved feedback pulse starship trait and the timeline stabilizer console. The stabilizer was a universal console, meaning it could be equipped in place of any engineering, science or tactical console on any starship. Activating this console stabilized any temporal anomalies around the starship. This had the side effect of briefly increasing the flow of time within and around the vessel. Enemies affected by this console would suffer a penalty to their system recharge times, flight speed and turn rate. During its service period, the crew's mastery of the ship would improve by level and enable the improved feedback pulse trait upon reaching level 5. This trait allowed the feedback pulse, an energy discharge directed at enemy vessels, to deal more damage than it ordinarily would. Further systems developed when mastering the vessel included enhanced particle generators - used to deal exotic damage; advanced shield systems and reactive shield technology for more resilient deflector shields, and enhanced restorative circuitry which sped up starship regeneration from combat damage. Propulsion thumb|Impulse engines The Krenim science vessel was a warp-capable ship. When serving in the Alpha Quadrant Alliance, the science vessel gained access to the galactic transwarp network and quantum slipstream drive. In interstellar space, the standard cruising speed amounted to a warp factor of at least 9.9. ( ) Personnel A Krenim science vessel had a crew of 720 officers, more than twice as much as the Krenim warship and exceeding the complement of the Zahl heavy cruiser, two major starship classes in the Krenim Coalition. Through an anniversary event, the Krenim science vessel was made available for commanding officers from the Alpha Quadrant Alliance. The minimum rank for an eligible officer was rear admiral (Starfleet), brigadier general (Klingon Defense Force) or subadmiral (Romulan Republican Force). The ship was commanded from a bridge equipped with the following stations: 1 commander and 1 lieutenant as science officer each, 1 combined intelligence/tactical officer with the rank of lieutenant commander, one 1 engineering officer with the rank of lieutenant, and one lieutenant of any department. (STO website: Krenim Ship Stats) History In 2410, the declining Krenim Imperium, and the neighboring B'omar Sovereignty, were no match for the eradication campaign of the Vaadwaur Supremacy. The surviving Krenim became refugees or went into hiding. ( ) Krenim starships returned from hiding when the Krenim allied themselves with the Alpha Quadrant Alliance to fight their common enemy, the Iconian Empire and its servitor races, including the fascist Vaadwaur. When the Krenim Imperium became a founding member of the Krenim Coalition, the Krenim science vessel was made available to the Coalition fleet and the AQA. However, the Krenim science vessel was only offered to the AQA following the end of the Iconian War. ( ) Appendices Connections Background The Krenim science vessel, also known as the Krenim Anniversary Science Vessel, was the reward for the sixth Star Trek Online anniversary event running from January to February 2016. (STO website: Krenim Ship Stats) category:science vessel classes category:krenim starship classes category:krenim Coalition starship classes